


Kaitlin has a crush

by RemedyMoods



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: Kaitlin shares her crush with Buffy Driscoll and her teammates.





	Kaitlin has a crush

****“Can you escape the friendzone?” asked nineteen-year-old Kaitlin Tocera.

“It depends on the relationship,” answers Buffy Driscoll as she plays with the bottom of her hair. 

Kaitlin bites down on her thumb, a nervous habit that begins at the age of three. She reaches for her phone and glances at the time sighs and exhales.

Buffy looks over at Katilin and places her arm on her shoulder. “Kaitlin, do you want to talk about this?”

“Yes.. no… urgh… I’m terrified to say it out loud.” Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Once I speak it out, then the universe will hear it.”

“That’s a bad thing?”

“Yes, because then Murphy’s law will enter.”

Buffy chuckles, “Kaitlin.”

Kaitlin’s hands move to a prayer type movement over her nose as her pointer fingers make a weird up and down motion on the top of the bridge of her nose. Finally looking at Buffy, she takes a deep breath and whispers, "I like Amber.“

"What?”

“I like Amber.”

“Can you not whisper and move your hands from your mouth.”

Kaitlin drops her hands and takes a deep breath, “I LIKE AMBER!”

“I know,” she smirks.

“Not funny.. and you just confirmed my worst fears.”

“What? "Buffy ponders.

Katilin sighs, "If you could tell that I like Amber. That means Amber can tell. Which means that she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Kaitlin that’s not true.”

“Bufffay, I’m serious here. How hard is it to say, I like you. Do you like me?”

“Well, we can find out?”

“What?! Nooo.. I could not” stutters Kaitlin.

“You just said it’s not hard to say I like you." 

"That’s different. I said it to you, not Amber. I .. what do I do if she looks at me … or what if I burp or sneeze on her,” moans Kaitlin into her hands.

“First you can show your pretty smile. After your burp, smile and say just like a lady. Then after you sneeze you can say, did I get you wet?" 

Buff,” shrieks Kaitlin. 

Buffy continues, “Here’s your laptop.” Katilin gives Buffy a strange look. “Since you’re afraid of public embarrassment. I will provide you with a safe space. Here in our suite, now you should facetime her?

"It’s 1:00 AM ”

“It’s 1:00 AM, on Saturday night, at college. Besides, you have your teammates backing you up for support. You can do this.”

“I can?” Kaitlin looks at her laptop, “I can,” she response more confidently. 


End file.
